outpost_edenfandomcom-20200215-history
Dune, Riles
(OOC Note: Work in progress until May 3rd) Ensign Riles Dune is the Intelligence Officer of the USS Belfast. Stats * Full Name: Riles Thor Dune * DOB: '''April 15, 2368 * '''POB: Fort Myers, Florida; Earth * Rank: '''Ensign Appearance * '''Race: Human * Age: 25 * Gender: Male * Telepathic status: None * Height: 6'0" * Hair Color: Medium Brown * Hair Length: 1.5” to 2” * Eye Color: Deep Blue * Skin Tone: Fair * Identifying Marks: None * Build: Athletic * Carriage: Typically loose and relaxed. When new sound catches his attention, he will cock right ear towards the sound before fully turning attention to it. * Handedness: Right * Medical: Asymmetrical hearing. Both ears medically fine, right ear picks up more pitches than the left. Family * Relationship Status: Single * Father: 'Alexander R. Dune [''Captain, Federation Marine Corp, Resigned. Engineering Professor] * '''Mother: Thora J. Dune [Starfleet Science Officer, Botanist, Resigned] * Sibling(s): ''' ** Alexander "AJ" Dune: [Elder Brother, Botanist] ** Cassidy Dune: '[''Younger Sister, College Soccer Star] Hobbies, Habits, and Interests Hobbies * Researching and collecting information on the various happenings around the galaxy. * Hanging out in the ship's lounge talking to crewmates. * Combat practice either in the holodeck or personal quarters. * Swimming. * Listening to music. Habits * During after-hours, he will do at least 1 random walkabout on the ship, usually between 2200 and 0300. Interests * Women's Soccer. (OOC: More to come) Personality Dune is very strongly focused on his job, taking his given assignment very seriously. If he has the option, he will never go into a situation blind, or at the very least, without a solid backup plan. He will consistently think at least two or three steps ahead, doing his best to predict where a given situation may progress while maintaining solid options for any outcome. When not on mission, Dune is typically calm, carefree, and jovial. While he does not frequently talk about himself, he will happily ply his crewmates with questions to learn whatever he can. He maintains regular contact with his family, though rarely speaks of them. In the infrequent times he is put in a bad mood, Dune will act increasingly arrogant, his speech becoming more sarcastic regardless if the situation calls for it. He can also become somewhat unpredictable during a mission, as his actions become highly dependent on the situation at hand. History Early Life Dune grew up on Earth, in Arcadia, Florida, where this parents had settled down to maintain his mother’s family orange grove. When Dune and his siblings were not at school or with friends, they helped out on the orchard. Life was fairly calm, the largest excitement coming during summer vacation and family trips on either of Florida’s coasts. As seems to be typical amongst children, Dune and his siblings were often involved in various tricks and practical jokes between themselves, and at times others. After a number of scoldings from one parent or another, they learned how to cover their backsides as to not get in trouble. Being the middle child, Dune never minded taking the fall for either sibling in regards to covering them; they always made it up to him. He had enough of a carefree yet responsible attitude that whatever outcome happened usually worked out. Being the middle child also meant latitude of another sort. Alexander was supposed to be the responsible one, the one who would set the example for success for Dune and Cassidy. Cassidy was the precious one, the one who would always have her brothers at her beck and call for whatever she needed. Dune was free to do whatever he wanted, to an extent, and to dream of other possibilities. As often happened with children allowed to dream big, Dune’s dreams turned away from Earth to what laid out in the black. Academy Years Dune’s fascination with space and exploration drove him to join Starfleet right out of high school. He did not choose a specialty immediately, wanting an opportunity to learn more about his options. In Starfleet, Dune found challenges far beyond anything he could have imagined. He loved them all, his largest challenge simply being finding the past best suited to his abilities. During his second year, however, his father was taken captive by a band of Nausicaan pirates, along with several others assisting an ailing colony world. While Starfleet investigated as well as they could, following every lead they could find, there was still little progress after a few months. Dune started to become frustrated with the situation, and it reflected in his classes. His performance suffered further as word from home bore additional bad news; the family orchard started to show early signs of an unknown blight. On top of that, his mother fell ill, leaving Dune’s brother as the person in charge of managing the blight. Given the sheer number of issues back home, Dune put in for an extended leave of absence. The day it was approved, Dune learned of yet another issue back home; sister was seriously injured at a soccer tournament. After that many problems for his family in such a short period of time, Dune found his aspirations for space fading. How could he leave with that much hurt back home? However, the hurt did not last. His sister and mother recovered, and after a several weeks the orchard began to recover as well. The final piece, his father, was returned to them after being gone for seven months. When things settled down, almost a year after his leave from Starfleet Academy began, his father convinced him to return, coaching him to never give up and to always be ready with a Plan B… through Plan F. Dune returned to the Academy and excelled at his classes, selecting the career path of an intelligence officer. His reason for his decision was to be sure that what happened to his father never happened to anyone else.